The Price of Victory
by redhead evans
Summary: ONE SHOT! when the final battle ends, everyone rejoices. But somewhere a woman realizes that the price they, and the world, must pay is just too high for her to stand. That one moment of victory may be all she has left before Death takes it’s deadly toll.


Hold on to me love,  
you know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

I'll miss the winter,  
a world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me).  
I know you hear me;  
I can taste it in your tears.

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here.  
But still you wake and know the truth:  
no one's there.

Say goodnight,  
don't be afraid,  
calling me calling me as you fade to black.

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

* * *

Summary: when the final battle ends, everyone rejoices. But somewhere a woman realizes that the price they, and the wizarding world, must pay is just too high for her to stand. That one moment of victory may be all she has left before Death takes it's dangerously high price, leaving her broken and shattered behind him.

* * *

She scanned the bloody and battered grounds surrounding Hogwarts. The Light had won, thank God, and they were taking a count of the wounded and the slain.

"Milady?"

She turned as a voice startled her out of her thoughts.

"I have the stats you asked for. He's not in them, milady, but we couldn't find him anywhere. There's hope, milady, there's hope."

"Thank you, Jason. Why don't you go get yourself checked by the healers and then up to the castle to get your much deserved, and needed, rest."

"Milady." He bowed and left, leaving her more confused and worried than before.

She was really worried now. How many times could he do this to her before she cracked from the pressure? She was always there scared to death when he landed himself in the hospital wing but Jason had said that they couldn't find him. Where was he? She had to find him, even if it was the last thing she did.

"Gemini!"

"Milady called?"

"Yes. Inform the Headmaster of my disappearance. They can't find him and I'm not going to leave him lost out there in the wilderness. If I am not back within 24 hours time then have a search party sent out. Until then wait for my return, hopefully with my Lord at my side."

"As you say shall be done milady. Good luck."

She had grown into herself this year, she reflected. A scrawny 7th year when her heritage had been revealed, she had fully grown into her looks and her heritage. She had known her lord for years, but it wasn't until he grew into his heritage that he really noticed her for dating, let alone marriage. It was a classic match, Lord Gryffindor and Lady Ravenclaw. Her parents hadn't been pleased, she was after all 17, not nearly old enough to be married but she had convinced them. She had spent some time honing her magical inheritance; she and he together had practiced until even she was tired of learning. God she missed him. She had to find him; she didn't know how she could live without him.

A branch cracked over to her left and she whirled around, her cloak swirling behind her in a magnificent ark, beautiful and majestic at the same time. After being satisfied that she was not under attack and cursing herself for letting herself get so lost in thought she turned her attention to where the noise had come from. She walked in that direction for a while before coming upon a small clearing.

She turned slowly, looking at the trunks of trees that were so scorched that she couldn't see how they weren't in flame. A small moan brought her attention to the crumpled figure on the ground. Her heart twinged as she recognized the form of her lord, her husband, on the ground, still alive but barely. She rushed to his side, a blur in her haste, and cradled his head in her lap.

"Milord! What has happened here? Are you badly hurt? Do you need my help? Is there anything I can do? Oh Milord!"

Her voice shook as she struggled to hold back the tears threatening to leak from her eyes and took in his condition. He had numerous wounds; cuts, scrapes, and bruises, but nothing really serious. He shifted again and she stifled a gasp. She had found the reason for his pain. A large gaping hole was torn in her husband's side and a large crimson stain was surrounding him and she realized that she was standing in it.

He drew a rattling breath and she turned her attention to his face.

"Death will come… to take its price… denied for…so lon-ng. gi-ve me… to him… I lo…ne."

"Milord… I will not let you go. When he comes I will fight him for you. He will not have that pleasure."

"Oh but I believe that decision is out of your control Lady Ravenclaw. Your Lord will be mine; it is always a pleasure to take a Gryffindor like him. His legend will echo in my halls soon I'm afraid, but I'm sure he will wait for you to come with me too."

"I will not let you take him!"

"Oh but you will. This is out of your hands and in mine Ravenclaw, and I intend to keep it the way I like it. NOW MOVE!"

"Go… I won't…see you hurt… because…me. Go…"

She turned her tear-filled eyes towards his face, not able to believe her ears.

"M-milord?"

"One last… thing. 'Mione… call me… Harry."

She felt his head go limp in her hands and she kissed his still-warm lips, trying to bring him back with her will, her passion, alone. She heard death's laughter in her ears and all went black.

* * *

Hold on to me love,  
you know I can't stay long.  
All I wanted to say was I love you and I'm not afraid.  
Can you hear me?  
Can you feel me in your arms?

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

I'll miss the winter,  
a world of fragile things.  
Look for me in the white forest  
hiding in a hollow tree (come find me).  
I know you hear me;  
I can taste it in your tears.

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.

Closing your eyes to disappear,  
you pray your dreams will leave you here.  
But still you wake and know the truth:  
no one's there.

Say goodnight,  
don't be afraid,  
calling me calling me as you fade to black.

Holding my last breath,  
safe inside myself.  
Are all my thoughts of you?  
Sweet raptured light it ends here tonight.


End file.
